xmen_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor X (New Timeline)
Charles Francis Xavier (also known as Professor X is the leader and creator of the X-Men and founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Professor X has been known as the heart and soul of the X-Men having first formed the team of mutants in 1962. History As a child, Charles' telepathy left his twin brother P. Xavier brain dead after they were born. As a child at the age of 12 in 1944, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles soon become fast friends. A natural genius, Charles attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning a Ph.D in Genetics. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation at age 30, he is approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who is working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduces him and Raven to the CIA, where they prove to her chief, John McCone, that mutants exist and that Shaw is a threat. McCone refuses to employ them, but The Man in Black offers to be their sponsor. Charles accompanies MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy is blocked by Emma Frost. They also encounter Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack against Shaw at the time. When Shaw escapes in a submarine, Xavier prevents Lehnsherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brings him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they meet a young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, who Xavier identifies as a mutant. He then uses a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lehnsherr travel the world, discovering and recruiting various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore (Tempest); taxi driver Armando Muñoz (Darwin); Army prisoner Alex Summers (Havok); and Sean Cassidy (Banshee). They also approach Canadian mercenary Wolverine (then known as James "Jimmy" Howlett or Logan), but he immediately rebuffs them. Lehnsherr and Xavier collaborate with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a high-ranking Soviet general. Soon after their arrival they discover that Frost has attended the meeting in his place, and capture her instead. Interrogating her leads to the revelation that Shaw intends to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attack Division X, converting Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocates the mutants to his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applies his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He also trains the other mutants to control their powers. Xavier's new team is soon called into action when Shaw engineers a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet naval forces. When a Soviet freighter is forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club and attempts to run the American blockade, Xavier telepathically searches the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but finds himself unable to due so because of a helmet Shaw possess that blocks all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Banshee volunteers to employ his sound generation power as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitors his progress and is able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's submarine, where Lehnsherr magnetically extracts it from the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crash shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict. Xavier stays with the jet and continues his search for Shaw by linking with Lehnsherr, who ventures into the stricken submarine alone. While Lehnsherr finds and kills Shaw, Xavier's attention is now turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who are rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launch a combined missile/artillery strike against the mutants, which Lehnsherr quickly turns back on them. Xavier fights with Lehnsherr to prevent him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fires a gun at Lehnsherr, a deflected bullet hits Xavier in the spine, rendering him unable to stand. A remorseful Erik leaves with Raven, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returns to the mansion where MacTaggert promises never to reveal his location. They kiss, whereupon Xavier wipes her memory of the events. He soon intends to establish a school for mutants at his family's Westchester mansion, which will also serve as a base of operations where he trains mutants for his personal team: the X-Men. In 1965, Professor Xavier officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair. By the late 1960s and early 1970s, Xavier himself had become somewhat of a recluse, living a mainly solitary life in his mansion - save for McCoy, who helped Xavier tend to the affairs of his estate. He had become embittered by both Erik Lehnsherr's alleged involvement in the Kennedy Assassination and by Raven's abandonment of him after years of being his foster-sister. Furthermore, during this time, McCoy developed a serum that not only regulated his own mutation, but enabled Xavier to walk again. However, it also weakened his telepathic abilities. As Wolverine wakes up in 1973, he encounters a young McCoy and Xavier and tells them that he was sent from the future; asking for his help to stop the war in the future. Professor X initially refuses to help, but then agrees, only for Raven. The three go to Peter Maximoff's house where they ask for his help to free Magneto. Onboard a plane, Professor X and Magneto argue on how they abandoned each other and their kind. Wolverine, Charles, Erik and Hank arrive, where Erik plans to kill Mystique to prevent the program. She is shot in the leg before escaping through the window. Erik chases after her and pulls the bullet out of her leg and plans to kill her with that bullet, but Beast attacks Erik while Mystique escapes. After seeing Stryker, Wolverine briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. Back at the mansion, Charles eventually refuses to take a serum, which allows him to walk again but lose his powers, and uses Cerebro to find Mystique. His mind is not focused and telepathically talks to the older Professor X where he is asked to hope again. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public, where President Nixon and Bolivar Trask are taken to a safe room, followed by Mystique in disguise. Mystique slightly grazes Magneto's neck with a plastic gun before being convinced by Professor X via telepathy to not kill Trask. Mystique agrees and as Magneto would be executed for his actions, Charles lets both go. At the same time, as a mutant was seen to save the President, the Sentinel program is decommissioned and Bolivar Trask arrested for trying to sell American military secrets, meaning Charles effectively finished what Wolverine started and changed the future. After these events, Charles and Hank reopened the school and formed a new team of X-Men over the next 50 years, minus the apocalypse Logan prevented. At the changed future, Logan wakes back up and sees that Storm, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, Jean Grey and Cyclops all have survived. Logan then finds Charles, who told him he has a history class to teach. Upon telling Charles he needs to brush up on everything that happens after 1973, Charles realized this was the moment in the apcolapytic future Wolverine went back in time and the Wolvervine he met in 1973 was finally back. Charles then tells Logan they have a lot of catching up to do and helps him brush up on everything that happened following his drowning by Magneto. Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Xavier family Category:New Timeline